Crop problems are generally found and identified through field scouting, which is often performed on foot. Such crop problems may be caused by various physical limitation of the soil (e.g., sandy soil and/or low water holding capacity), various chemical limitations (e.g., soil sodicity, high pH (power of hydrogen)), or various biological pest that may be attacking the crop. Biological pests, including insects, mites, fungi, bacteria, etc., are potentially the most immediate threat to a crop because impacts to crop health may multiply quickly and, if unchecked, threaten crop yields. While field scouting is effective for areas recently visited, in practice, the long repeat times between visits render the typical scouting of many thousands of acres per season ineffective at quickly disclosing pests. This ineffectiveness can result in yield losses that spread within affected fields, and can enhance the potential infection of other fields.
Once a biological pest is identified, treatment can take place by application of corrective chemicals, for example fungicide, insecticide, etc. applied by various means, but commonly by spraying the crop canopy. Scouting identifies the problem and the chemical solution required. Treatment is typically made on the entire field, or very large sections, thereof. The chemical treatment is typically applied by spray application systems mounted on ground or aerial vehicles that apply the chemical to the field through linear parallel patterns designed to completely cover the field, or large portions thereof. Such blanket use of chemicals can be wasteful, expensive, and environmentally harmful, as such chemicals are often highly toxic.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the apparatus, methods, and/or articles of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements mechanically and/or otherwise. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled together, but not be mechanically or otherwise coupled together. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant. “Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include electrical coupling of all types. The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.
As defined herein, two or more elements are “integral” if they are comprised of the same piece of material. As defined herein, two or more elements are “non-integral” if each is comprised of a different piece of material.
As defined herein, “approximately” can, in some embodiments, mean within plus or minus ten percent of the stated value. In other embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus five percent of the stated value. In further embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus three percent of the stated value. In yet other embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus one percent of the stated value.